


luck

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [9]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: anonymous requested the prompt “do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?”
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect)/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Kudos: 15





	luck

Sometimes, on nights like this, you like to come up onto the roof of your home. Lie down on the slanted tile and gaze up into the stars. 

You and Ezra had settled down on the little planet of Boros, leaving behind your wandering lives in favor of some quiet and appreciation of each other and the universe, all from the comfort of your little home on the fringes of society. It’s been nice, to say the least. You’ve been able to find a sense of peace and contentment. But sometimes, staring up, like you are now, you miss being up there. 

There’s a creaking sound of the window opening and you glance over. It’s Ezra, of course. Who else could it be? He had fallen asleep on the couch an hour before, and you had left him there as the film you had been watching ended and you were too buzzed off of the candy you had eaten to sit inside, causing you to pry yourself out of his grasp. Of course, he would know where you would be.

“Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?” He lowers himself down next to you, staring up at one of the moons of Boros that is visible tonight. The other won’t rise for at least another hour. 

“Ezra, I’m not—”

“Do not put yourself down like so,” he says. “As you recline here, the moonlight caresses your face such that it could not ignore the beauty shining back up at it. I am so lucky to get to spend a life with you.”

You chuckle to yourself. “And I’m even luckier.”

“How so?”

“Don’t you know?” You prop yourself up on an elbow, staring down at Ezra. “I get to wake up to your voice every morning, feel your touch, and watch you go about life with a certain reverence for the world. One can only feel like they don’t deserve the joy that is you.”

“Well, my little bird,” he says. “It appears that we have landed ourselves the perfect arrangement. Two souls, one mundane and the other bright as a shining star, and yet neither of us can agree on who is who. To know that we are lucky enough to look up into the sky and know that we are amongst something much grander within each other? That is the true blessing.”

“I still have no idea how you do that,” you say, smiling.

“Do what?”

“Say just the right thing.” You roll on top of Ezra, pressing your lips against his.

He responds in kind, opening up to you. Your hands frame his face and his arms snake around your waist. The first time you kissed up here you were terrified of falling. Now, you’ve had some practice and it’s almost second nature. Ezra always has a secure hold on the roof, even when lying down, and his arms firm around you hold you tight to him. There’s nothing to fear. 

He pulls away for a moment. “I do not have the slightest idea how I do it either, only that I know whenever I attempt, you and your beauty are so kind as to kiss me, and it makes me infinitely luckier than you could ever be.”

“I doubt that, starboy,” you say, a smile growing on your face as you stare into his features, the moonlight that had fallen over your face before now danced across his. “You couldn’t be luckier than I when you even do the slightest thing such as smile at me. Let alone kiss me back.”


End file.
